danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Komaru Naegi
Komaru Naegi (苗木 こまる Naegi Komaru) is the protagonist of Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode, and is also Makoto Naegi's younger sister. Famitsu Blog Appearance Komaru has short, dark brown hair and green eyes. She wears a sailor school girl uniform. Komaru also possesses an ahoge similar to that of her brother's. When she was in the video with her parents, her hair looked neater in a classic bob cut and she did not possess an ahoge. Her uniform used to consist of a white shirt, brown blazer, skirt, and a red ribbon. Komaru is revealed to wear blue and white striped underwear. Komaru is physically around the age of 15 - 17 due to the information gathered being she was alive when Makoto was "sleeping" which was 2 years so she is possibly a 1st year high-school student, and according to the Soldiers of Hope she has no different or noticeable traits. Personality From what was previously seen in the original game, Komaru apparently had a cheerful personality. She loved Makoto, telling her brother to do his best while enrolled at Hope's Peak Academy. As of now, Komaru is shown to be a brave girl willing to fight off Monokuma robots as she is tries to survive the world's current crisis and find her missing family. She is somewhat of a hypersensitive person and can be scared easily. Komaru is seen to have high levels of confidence, and can be stubborn and rather childish at times. History High School Life of Mutual Killing Komaru was seen cheering her brother in the motivational video with her parents provided by Monokuma early on during the Mutual Killing incident of Class 78. Because she had no communication or connections to the outside world (besides the food given to her everyday by her kidnappers), she had no idea about the mutual killing that her brother got involved, her brother's classmates, the existance of Monokuma, and how her brother defeated him and the mastermind, got the title as "Ultimate Hope" and escaped with the other five remaining students (This was proven right when she was unfamiliar with Monokuma, Byakuya Togami, Toko Fukawa, and the relatives of her brother's classmates who are either dead or alive). During the the Tragedy Komaru was one of the countless people who learned of the mutual killings done by the high school students in Hope's Peak Academy by the time it was too late to stop it. She, like everyone else, witnessed The Tragedy that sent the whole world into despair. During this event, she lost seven of her classmates during one of the many accidents resulting from The Tragedy. She kept telling herself that everything would be alright, but realized how hopeless it was when a group of unknown men attacked her house, separated her from her parents, and confined her in a apartment complex for one and a half years. Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo From the state of the Naegi family home, it could be presumed that Komaru no longer lives there, considering that Monokuma, members of Ultimate Despair, or forces amenable to either produced such specific videos of destruction just to taunt the students of Class 78. Following The Tragedy that took place one and a half years ago, Komaru had been held up in her apartment in Towa City after the nefarious Monokuma took over the city and infested it with his robot army and loyal followers. Komaru is seen trying to escape, but failing. She decides to give up hope, until someone bangs on the door. Komaru rushes up to the door and begs for help only to get attacked by a Monokuma. She runs away only to realize the building is on fire, Komaru soon runs towards the elevators, chased by a Monokuma all the way. As she bangs heavily on the door, soon the elevator opens to reveal Byakuya and some Shinji. Byakuya, using his "Megaphone Hacking Gun", destroyed the Monokuma that was chasing her. As the Shinji secured the area, Byakuya explained that they were assigned to bring her to the Future Foundation. But then, many Monokumas came and killed all the Shinji. Byakuya then gave Komaru his spare "Megaphone Hacking Gun" and told her to flee and fight against the robots using it. As she went into the elevator, Byakuya fought off the Monokumas. After that, the elevator closed, leaving Byakuya's faith undetermined. Teaming up with Toko Fukawa/Genocide Jill, one of the surviving students of Hope's Peak Academy alongside Makoto, Komaru soon comes up against the Monokuma Kids, a group of RPG-fanatic children who murder adults in the name of Monokuma. In Chapter 1, the two tried to find a way out. They headed for Towa Bridge, where they met Yuta Asahina. They hoped to cross the bridge in order to escape, but soon found that the bridge has been destroyed half way. The remaining half of the bridge was then suddenly bloomed up by dynamite. The three were able to escape on time. Yuta then tried to swim out of the city; but while swimming, his bracelet was activated (as a result of being to far from Towa City) and exploded, killing Yuta. Komaru was devastated by what happened to Yuta and burst into tears, saying it's impossible to escape. But Toko encouraged her to at least die trying to find a way out instead of waiting to die (she added quietly that they were words from Makoto). The two then tried to use the underground subway station to escape, but they were discovered by Masaru Daimon, who battled them with his robot. They succeed in defeating him, which resulted to having the Monokuma Kids executing him. Komaru was shocked what they did to him, but Toko said it was too simple (since she was already experienced in witnessing horrific executions back at her school). The two left, only to see another subway station was opened. The two then decided to enter and hope to find an exit from this town. In Chapter 5, Komaru, Toko, and Haiji Towa confronted Monaka Towa, who revealed that her legs were not disabled, in the flying base. Monaka then began fighting them along with Shirokuma using a robot that was a combination of the robots belong to the four previous Soldiers of Hope. Komaru and Toko were able to defeat them, leading to Shirokuma having his head sent flying of his body, through the window, and falling down to the ground. Monaka then gave Komaru the Monokuma controller, which controlled all the Monokumas, for her to destroy and shut them down. But Kotoko appeared and warned them not to break the controller, saying that it would result in having the helmets of the Monokuma Kids explode and kill them all. Komaru wasn't sure what to do. But Monaka showed her a video of Komaru's parents dead in a torture room. Komaru was in complete despair, and Monaka then revealed that her true goal was to turn Komaru into "Junko Enoshima II" by despairing her and making her kill all the Monokuma Kids. Suddenly, Toko took the controller from Komaru to prevent her from breaking it. Monaka questioned why she did that, saying its her duty to Byakuya and the Future Foundation to eliminate all despair (referring to the Monokumas). Toko agreed, but added that she also doesn't want to let despair spread to Komaru, the Monokuma Kids, or anywhere else. Haiji then got angry at her for refusing to destroy the controller to save the adults, even if it means killing all the kids (since they were the ones trying to kill them). But Kotoko attacked Haiji in order to help Toko. But then, the giant Monokuma King began attacking the ship. Monaka claimed that it is being controlling by someone to try and kill them all. In panic, Haiji, Kotoko, and Toko (who dragged the despaired Komaru with her) escaped the crumbling room. Monaka, however, remained at the room and smiled insanely as the Monokuma King attacked her. Later on, Toko slapped the despairing Komaru out of it (physically and mentally) and asked her whom she wanted to save, the adults or the children. In a burst of tears and a regain of sanity, Komaru answered that she wanted to save both. Then, the Monokuma King approached them. Komaru then wiped her tears and with Toko, confidently began to fight against it. Upon defeating it, the Monokuma King's head blasted off and ended up landing back on the body upside down. Shirokuma's head then balsted off the Monokuma King's evil red eye before the giant robot collapse. During the Epilogue, Komaru told Toko that she decided to stay at the city. Toko became furious, complaining why she's staying despite wanting to leave so much before. Komaru first said that she finally gained confidence on herself after she made her first decision by herself on protecting both the adults and the children. Komaru then said that she's staying because if she left with Byakuya and Toko, the Future Foundation will find out about the dark secret revolving the Towa Corporation, which will led to the Remnants of Despair gathering at Towa City, and ending in a war. So Komaru decided to stay as a hostage so Byakuya and Toko can convince the Future Foundation to not attempt anything on the city. Toko then said that she decided to stay as well because she was her friend and the two of them barely cover as a hostage for Byakuya. Komaru asked about Toko's desire to be with Byakuya. Toko then replied that no matter how far they are, their feelings for each other will remain the same. Byakuya, who was locked in a nearby room, called them and said that Toko was right, since he will remain to have no feelings for Toko, much to Toko's shock. Later on, Byakuya showed a video of Komaru to Makoto through the computer. The video showed Komaru explaining to her brother her reasons for not leaving the city. She said she will be find as long as she has Byakuya's hacking gun and Toko. She said that she and Toko will wait for them until Makoto and Byakuya finish off the Remnants of Despair. She then added that when she went to the torture room where Monaka's video showed her dead parents were, she found that they was no sign of her parents. She claimed that its possible that their parents were still alive somewhere, and she would cling to that belief. After the credits, it shows Komaru chasing after Toko in Towa City, which was having a bright, sunny day. Relationships Makoto Naegi She and Makoto seem to have a good relationship, implied in Monokuma's motivational videos. In the video it showed Komaru and her parents cheering her brother up when he succeed to enroll in Hope's Peak Academy. They also have a similarity as siblings as they both have the same ahoge. According to Komaru herself, the two watch TV together, as well as share thoughts on manga they share with each other. Toko Fukawa Toko helps aid Komaru through The Tragedy. Komaru seems to see Toko in a good light as both of them are seen sharing beds together (though Toko looks very uncomfortable at Komaru's accidental invasion of space) and they help each other climb up taller items. She often shows Toko affection whenever she is thankful for Toko's help, much to Toko's annoyance. Throughout the game, she forms an unbreakable bond with Toko as the two work together and learn to rely on each other. During an interview with the crew behind Another Episode, Kodaka states that the game is about "the deepening friendship between Komaru and Toko." Hiroko Hagakure Hiroko and Komaru appear to be friends to some extent, Hiroko calling Komaru "Komaruchi". Hiroko calls Komaru by her first name meaning she is very playful with her. Soldiers of Hope Throughout her whole Journey, Komaru will come across the Soldiers of Hope. Komaru appears to distrust them, even fear them. Monaka calls her "Onee-Chan" though Komaru appears to be afraid of her the most. Komaru eventually sees them as the bad guys. Although, after each execution she shows complete shock and is horrified by how the soldiers were treated and how they are executed. Also, Komaru seems to have a very slight friendship with Kotoko after she is saved. By the end of the game, Monoka is the only Soldier of Hope that Komaru would seem to definately hate. Yuta Asahina Yuta traveled with Komaru through The Tragedy. Yuta and her first meet on the Towa City Bridge. She appeared happy that Yuta survived, after the bridge is destroyed, and took great joy in watching Yuta swim, cheering him on. She was shocked when Yuta exploded and is shown to be traumatized slightly by this event. Quotes * “Hey, big brother! Are you watching!? Do your best!” (to Makoto Naegi) * “I keep telling you! My name is Ko''maru, not ''O''maru!” ''(When Toko calls a toilet her doppelganger.) * “Stop this... Why... Are you doing this...?” (To Kotoko Utsugi) * “I want to have a cliched and righteous happy ending filled with everyone's smiles!” (To the Resistance) Trivia *Her first name (as 困る) is Japanese for "to be troubled or worried". **Komaru's name is written in hiragana, but can also be written in kanji as 小丸, meaning "little and perfect". The character 丸 is also the second kanji in the word 弾丸 dangan, which means "bullet". Thus, it could be that Komaru's name is meant to imply at her relation to Makoto, who is the first character in the series to utilize "Truth Bullets". *Her last name (苗木) means “seedlings.” *Komaru's entry in the Soldiers of Hope's "Kill List" shows the "demonic name" they have given her to be 'Donkomaru'. *Her blood type is A. * Komaru likes Shoujo Manga and trendy things and dislikes thunder and the rainy season. * Her dream is to become a manga artist. *Although she is almost completely normal to what Toko explains as being "a frightening degree," Komaru's favorite foods are sparrow's nests and tuna eyeballs. *Komaru's "reprimanding" sprite from Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo is very similar to that of Mahiru Koizumi from Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. *Her voice actress, Aya Uchida, and Makoto's voice actress, Megumi Ogata, perform the ending theme of Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo together, making it the first game in the series where the credits' theme isn't sung by Megumi Ogata alone. *Komaru states to be a fan of Sayaka Maizono. She calls herself a 'Sayakaa' which she explains is a term used by and for Sayaka's fans. Komaru states that she tends to buy CDs and merchendise with her allowance. References Category:Danganronpa Characters Category:Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Characters Category:Kill List Targets Category:Female Category:Alive